


How To Ask

by StardustAce



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Plants, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustAce/pseuds/StardustAce
Summary: Ram and King are in an asexual relationship. King just wants some love, but doesn't really know how to ask Ram.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 155





	How To Ask

King seemed a bit more touchy than usual. They would be watching a movie and King would be all smooshed up against Ram, or they would be cooking something in the kitchen and King would try to be as close to Ram as humanly possible. Sure, he was a cuddly person to begin with, but this was a bit more than most days. He wasn’t saying anything about it, but Ram could tell that he needed something.

Ram was watering the plants on the windowsill when King came up to him, hugging him from behind.

“Hey,” Ram said quietly.

“Hey there, Cool Boy,” he said, resting his forehead on Ram’s back.

“Are, um, are you okay?”

“Yeah. Of course. Why do you ask?”

“It seems like… like something’s going on."

King was silent, his head still resting on Ram’s back. After a minute, he whispered, “I… can you kiss me?”

Ram turned around and saw that his face was bright red. He leaned in and gave King a long, deep kiss, King sighing into his lips. When they parted, Ram stared into his eyes inquiringly.

“What do you need, love?”

“I just don’t want to go too far, that’s all,” he said hesitantly, biting his lip.

“That doesn’t mean that you should be denied,” He took King’s face into his hands. “I want to make you happy. Please, tell me what I can do to make you feel good”.

King leaned into his touch. “Can you… can you kiss me… everywhere? If you’re comfortable with that I don’t want to pressure you I-” Ram’s lips met his, and he pulled King’s body up against his. He kissed every inch of his face, King sighing deeply, melting into his touch. Ram picked him up and carried him to the sofa. As he set him down, he tapped at his shirt. King nodded, and Ram removed it slowly. He had decided that it would be his mission to touch every part of King’s body. Ram thought that King was absolutely beautiful, and he want King to feel just how much he loved him. Ram’s hands caressed King’s skin, his lips met every freckle. King was like putty in his hands, craving every touch. Ram tapped on his pants, and King nodded eagerly. Ram’s heart sped up, suddenly becoming very apprehensive. He wasn’t quite sure what King was expecting from him.

“Can we just... I just… want your attention,” King gradually got quieter, almost like he was embarrassed.

Ram placed a light kiss on his cheek. “I am all yours."

As King blushed, Ram continued kissing him. Later, he moved to sit behind him and caress his back. As he was kissing him, Ram could feel him shaking, so he looked to see if King was okay. He found that King’s face was covered in tears and he was trying to hold in his sobs.

“Wha- Did I hurt you?” Ram asked hurriedly, worried that he had done something wrong.

“Don’t stop. Please.” King whispered. “It feels so good."

He was looking into Ram’s eyes so earnestly, so lovingly. Ram kissed each of his tears away and moved back to where he was so that he could continue.

When he had finished, he gave him one more peck on the lips and smiled. He looked so content and peaceful. Ram honestly didn’t know if he had ever seen him so relaxed. King looked into his eyes, tears still falling from them.

“Thank you,” King whispered gratefully.

Ram sat down next to him and wrapped a fluffy blanket around the two of them. “You don’t ever need to hide these things from me. I want you to know how much I love you. You can always tell me if you need something. Anything."

King rested his head on Ram’s shoulder, sighing contently. “I love you too."

~

When they woke up in the morning, they were still cuddling each other on the sofa. Their legs were intertwined, their chests pressed together. They stared into each other’s eyes; love being expressed without even having to say a word.

Suddenly, King burst out laughing.

“What?” Ram said, a small smile appearing on his face.

“My plants. They saw _everything."_ King got up and covered the leaves of one of his plants with his hands. “Shhhh, you didn’t see _anything."_ Ram snorted, burying his face in the blanket. _This guy_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this. I definitely had a lot of fun writing it! Gotta say, these two have totally become one of my favorite ships lol they are just too adorable!!! As always, feel free to leave some comments or ideas, and I hope you are all safe and healthy! 💜


End file.
